1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filter caps in general, and more particularly to a filter cap which can house an air filter in a predetermined location and protect an associated air passageway from water and foreign deposits such as, for example, mud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a conventional filter cap is known as being made of rubber material, such filter cap bends easily owing to the elasticity of the rubber material. Therefore, there is a resulting drawback in that the filter cap can be easily detached when a tool is applied to the filter cap. Furthermore, there is a drawback in that the working time for assemby is relatively long since the assembling efficiency is correspondingly inferior. The reason why the filter cap made of rubber material is adopted in this manner is that it is in some instances desirable to detach the filter cap owing to the elasticity of the rubber material.